Into Your Arms
by the-pity-scene
Summary: Follow Troypay though their relationship, marriage and family life as they discover the true meaning of what it's like to stick with each other. - Troypay
1. Chapter 1

**Into Your Arms  
**_Cause she's everything I ask for_

Chapter One

Sharpay Evans walked out of her black Mercedes convertible and walked up to the office entry in her 3 inch heels and a black mini skirt. She waited until the lift arrived and smirked when she heard someone yell. "Hey, wait up."

A brunette man with a black suit ran in the lift, his shirt was un-tucked and his tie was till hanging around his neck in a messy knot, he smiled at Sharpay and pulled her close once the doors closed. "Hey, you." She said against his lips.

"Morning beautiful," He kissed her passionately again and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look like a complete mess, not head of-whatever." She said while she fixed his tie into a neater knot and hit him playfully when he grabbed her hands. "Don't you think about it, we're not having sex in the elevator – again."

"Come on babe that was fun." He said as he pulled Sharpay in for another kiss.

"I miss you last night, come over tonight?" she asked when they pulled away.

"Sure, maybe we can go for dinner as well."

The elevator reached the 18th floor, Sharpay pulled away from Troy and straightened her clothes, Troy tucked his shirt in and kissed her hand. "I love you." He whispered and lightly kissed her. "I love you more."

The elevator tinged and the door opened, both Troy and Sharpay went their separate ways. The truth was her father owned the company and doesn't allow relationship because he thinks it will distract his workers from working. Although Sharpay was his daughter, that was not an exception.

"Morning daddy," Sharpay said when she walked into his main office, her father smiled over his laptop and hugged her when she came over to his side.

"So, do you think you and your _boyfriend _can come over for dinner tonight?" Vance doesn't like using Troy's name in the office just in case people over hears, Sharpay really didn't care if people know. I mean they have been dating for about 4 years – it's about time people knew.

"Oh…Daddy, me and my _boyfriend _are going out tonight for dinner, we haven't been out in a bit and Tr- my _boyfriend _wants to spend some time together. We can come over next Saturday, if you want us to."

"Why not this Saturday?" He asked her, he knew her daughter was 23 and that she wasn't his little princess anymore but he would still like to see her at least one weekend every month.

"Daddy…" She moaned. "It's Jack's birthday today and I can't really not go…Besides I promise Troy I will. Don't be angry daddy, I still love you." She said and kissed his cheeks.

Troy knocked on the door and walked into the office; he smiled at Sharpay then put the file down onto Vance's desk. "I got the contract from Steve, all you have to do is sign this."

"Isn't anyone who is in charge can sign it?" Vance hinted.

"Um-yeah." Troy said. Sharpay giggled and went to close the doors; she walked back and leant against Troy. "I think my daddy has something to tell you." She whispered into his ear.

"What?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Troy son, you're one of the people I trust the most in my company and I know you love my daughter so I think you're ready for this seat right here." Vance patted the seat he was in, Troy gave him a confuse look then at Sharpay.

"He's a bit slow, daddy. It might take a while to sink in." Sharpay said, Troy shoot her a look. "You mean- you're giving me your company, sir?"

"In a way, I am retiring soon and someone is going to take over this place. Ryan isn't very much of a businessman and well my daughter is in charged of design so you're next on the list."

"In other words; he's making you CEO, Troy." Sharpay said, Troy looked at her shocked then back at Vance. "What? That- I mean there's Tom but-,"

"Tom isn't part of the family Troy, I trust you with my daughter now I trust you with my company. But you will still have to spend time with my daughter and would it kill you guys to get marry soon?" Vance laughed then patted Troy on the back.

"Daddy! I told you…" Sharpay moaned. She knew she wasn't ready to be married yet, she was still young and there are plenty of things that her and Troy could still do before marriage. She knew once they get married, they will be making babies and trust me Sharpay Evans wasn't ready to be changing nappies and wiping sick everyday.

"I was only joking, so tell Jack I said happy birthday tomorrow." Vance said. "I hope you have time to move into your new office, Troy."

Now that Troy looked at it, his room was pretty empty for a man who owns a worldwide company, he smiled at Vance and kissed Sharpay lightly on the lips.

"Well I will help him, daddy. Since he can't even get himself dress in the morning." Sharpay smirked and hinted the everyday scene in the elevator. "Come on Troy, let's go pack up your old office."

"Now there are no meetings today so I am going to leave after lunch to meet up with your mother. I expect everything to be sorted when I check on you next week Troy."

"Yes, sir. I promise."

"Just call me Vance from now on, Troy. You're part of the family as well." Vance smiled at him and patted him on the back. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe this; I am CEO of a worldwide advertising company! This is like a dream."

"Don't forgot about your amazing girlfriend as well, Bolton." Sharpay grinned, Troy chuckled and kissed her passionately. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss – who would want someone walking in?

It was about two in the afternoon when Troy was dying for a coffee so he went to the mini kitchen to get a drink. To his surprise Sharpay was there making a cup of coffee as well, he smiled at the beautiful blonde and looked around before putting his arms around her.

Sharpay smiled when she felt his arms go around her body and his head rested on her shoulder. They could rarely get this close around the office but Troy takes his chances whenever it is possible.

"Coffee break, my CEO?" Sharpay asked and kissed his cheeks.

"Yeah…I was tired, bored and lonely." He winked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he looked around to see if anyone was looking before pasting a sweet soft kiss on her neck, she chuckled.

"You go wait in your office, I will bring you your coffee." Sharpay said, she quickly kissed me before pushing him out the door, Troy kissed her hand and heard her mumbled something to herself along the lines of _creep. _

---

Troy and Sharpay had just finished dinner at one of the fanciest restaurant in town, they were holding hands – their finger entwined and talking a stroll along the beach. Sharpay had her high heels off and was walking in the sand with her bare feet, around her body was Troy's jacket.

"Troy, we still have to walk back to the car! Why did we walk so far?" She asked when she rested on one of the big stones, Troy chuckled and bended down. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Carrying my girlfriend all the way back to the car," He answered and told Sharpay to jump on, she kissed his cheeks and chuckled when he nearly fell over a rock. "You know, I still remember the day I actually noticed you in college."

"Yeah…We were in the same class together for 3 years and you only noticed when we were in the second year together, sad really." He joked; she giggled and rested her head on his head. "Well all you did was stared at me, and you sat at the back of the class."

"You caught my eye the first time I saw you." He said, she hugged him tightly and the flashback began in her head.

---

_It was the first day of collage for Troy and he was very nervous. Although he knew quite a few people in the same class as him, he was still panicking. He made himself a quick cereal and walked to the classroom where the professor was already at the front cleaning his board._

_He was one of the firsts to be there so he choose one of the seats towards the back, he settled in and got his pad out ready to work when something caught the corner of his eye._

_A blonde girl wearing a short black skirt and some knee-high boots walked past him with a few of her friends. She was pretty although Troy only caught the back of her and god she had a nice ass he thought._

_Class ended shortly and Troy tried to find whatever way possible to catch the girl's attention. He tried dropping his pad every time she walks past for class but she never actually looks back at him._

_It's been quite a while since college started and Troy was getting sick of never getting noticed by this girl called Sharpay. He found out her name when she answered one of the questions. So now he was stuck here in the library on Friday Night._

_Troy reached for the book in the business section but someone was pulling it from the other side. Troy noticed it was a girl from the painted nails so he pulled the book harder, after he put the book into his pile he saw Sharpay on the other side, he grinned and did a dorky wave. _

"_Sorry…I didn't know-,"_

"_Oh it's fine, I will just pick something else." She walked around to his side and that's when he finally notice how beautiful she was, her hazel eyes, her blonde hair and she always had that smile on her face that Troy can't resist. _

"_You can have it if you want, I mean- my mom always tell me to share." He said and chuckled at himself. Sharpay giggled and took the book. "You're- Troy right?" _

"_Yeah, and you're Sharpay Evans. Your dad is amazing – um – if I must say."_

"_It's fine – I get that a lot." She smiled at him and they lock eyes for a few seconds before she looked away. "Maybe we can share the book? How about we both use it at that table…All I need is some notes anyway."_

"_Sure," They walked towards the table and sat next to each other, they were the only one in the library since there was a party going on. That night was when they shared their first kiss and the beginning of their relationship. _

---

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to talk to you before that night, Shar." Troy said as he started the car, he took her hand and their finger immediately entwine. "You know, you could of just came and talk to me – I actually noticed you a lot earlier then you thought. I thought you were cute as well."

"Oh now you tell me, well you should have come first." Troy stated as he drove down the road, Sharpay smiled at him. "Well I am the girl, and I had A LOT of other guys fighting over me. So why should I come to you, Bolton?"

"Um- Because I turned out to be your long-term boyfriend?" He asked, she giggled and kissed his cheeks. "Let's stop at the shop, we ran out of microwave popcorn, chocolate and condoms." Troy said, he smirked when Sharpay gave him her _you're not getting any _face.

"Well we'll see about that, Evans."

**TBC**

Hey, this is my new story I will be making to promote my new zashley fansite: coming soon. the site is called IntoYourArms so that's why I am making this. There wouldn't be much drama but it mostly focuses on relationship, marriage and family. :] Yes, it does say Sharpay isn't ready to be a mom so when we get to that bit, it should be quite funny, maybe. This section has a lot of flashback cause it's the relationship section and I want to tell you how they started dating and all that, the next one will have another flashback. Maybe some people already knows what the flashback will be since it's like kinda' the last word Troy says.

So you know what to do, review please.

Jaymee x


	2. Chapter 2

**Into Your Arms**

_Cause she's everything I ask for_

Chapter Two

Sharpay waited patently while Troy shopped at the local corner shop, they always go there nearly every week or day Troy comes to stay the night. No, they don't run out of condoms but they do run out of microwave popcorn and the occasional alcohol.

Sharpay smiled at her dorky boyfriend who showed her the packet of condoms in the shop window, she knew they have a very _physical _relationship and has sex about once a week. But she didn't mind though, because she knew she loved him no matter what.

Troy gave Sharpay the plastic bag when he came back into her car; she smiled at him and looked inside the bag to see what Troy has bought: bottle of champagne, two packets of microwave popcorn, milk, bread and of course two packets of condoms. Sharpay gave him a look and put the bag in the back seat of Troy's car.

He started the car and rested his hand on Sharpay's knee, their fingers entwined when his hand met hers. She pulled his arm closer to her, then wrapping her arms around it. Troy smiled at her and speeded down the road – of course in reasonable speed since he doesn't want another lecture from her.

---

They arrived back at Sharpay's penthouse apartment quite quickly, Troy left the shopping bag in the kitchen and went to the living room where Sharpay was picking out a movie.

"What are we watching, babe?" He asked while he sat down on the couch with a bowl of microwave popcorn, Sharpay joined him after putting the DVD into the player. "Twilight." Troy sighed and put his arm around her. "We watched this last week."

"I know – You know I am obsessed with it." Sharpay kissed him and took a handful of popcorn, Troy sighed heavily again. He hated this movie, vampires? Like what the hell! And they don't melt or burn when they are in sunlight which is beyond weird! How do girls find that dude so attractive? His hair is so – ugh.

"I love this bit," Sharpay grinned, it was the first biology scene where Edward tried to keep away from Bella. "You love every bit, next week – it's my turn to pick a movie."

"If you pick a movie – you wouldn't get anything afterwards though babe." Sharpay joked and kissed him softly on the lips again but Troy pulled her into his lap nearly knocking the popcorn over.

"Troy…please – not now." Sharpay said against his lips, he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. She laid on his chest while watching the rest of the movie.

---

Troy was very glad that the movie was nearly ending, Sharpay looked like as if she was about to cry. He chuckled at his very emotional girlfriend and kissed her head. He knew the movie ended when Sharpay stopped the DVD – obviously, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss which than lead to a make out.

He carried her up to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, she giggled when Troy pulled his shirt off which landed on the floor. He pulled her up for another heated make out…

---

Early Saturday Morning, Troy was already awake – as always, he was looking at Sharpay sleeping, she looked so peaceful. She stirred when Troy kissed her on the head but fell back asleep. He decided to take a shower so she can get some more sleep, after all she did have quite a tiring night.

Troy took a quick shower and only came out wearing his boxers, he was shocked to see Sharpay was already sat up wearing some new underwear. He smirked at her and joined her in bed, _God I have a sexy girlfriend. _

"Morning babe, thought you will still be sleeping."

"Who can sleep with you taking a shower and singing." He looked at her, she wasn't suppose to hear him singing – that was his alone time! "Was I that loud?"

"Yeah, you woke me up and you know I am a heavy sleeper."

"I wasn't as loud as you last night." With that, Troy got a hit in the stomach. "Ow!" Although it wasn't that hard – since Sharpay was pretty weak.

"Wimp!" Sharpay called, he gave her a look but pulled her in when she laid her head on his chest. It was a habit of running his hand though her now brunette hair. "I love you, Troy." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. "I love you too, Shar. Wow seem like our first time." He reminded her.

---

_It was an early Saturday morning but both Troy and Sharpay are up, they were still on Sharpay's single bed since they are still in college. She was lying on him while drawing circles on his chest. He was stroking her blonde hair and sometime kissing her on the head._

"_Having fun there?" He asked her, she smiled at him._

"_We should really get dress- in case Ryan randomly comes in. I am positive he doesn't want to see his twin lying in bed naked with her boyfriend." She said, he smirked at her and kissed her lightly on the lips._

"_Doesn't matter – You have your door locked didn't you?"_

"_Yeah – so? You know Ryan – he will find a way." _

"_Well I don't care, cause I wanna lie here as long as I can."_

"_Did I tell you last night was amazing?" She kissed his chest than his lips._

"_Maybe for the 5__th__ time, and thank you. I had my experience in High School." He joked. Sharpay hit him in the chest. "Ouch – Okay maybe once or twice."_

"_That's better. You know I love you."_

"_And I love you, Shar."_

---

It was passing mid-day on a hot day in New York; Troy was driving to his parents with Sharpay by his side. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress top which showed her black bra straps. The top had some weird writing on which Troy could not read but decided not to ask. Since the top was quite long, it covered up a bit of her denim short-shorts which showed off her long tanned legs – Troy did not complained about this.

"You look great by the way." He said while resting his hand on her thigh, she was playing with his hand while humming to one of her favourite CD playing. "I always look good, Troy. It's like you don't know me at all."

"True – that. Besides, it's hot today."

"And you get to show off your nice legs." Troy smirked, but only got a small punched in his arm. He smiled at Sharpay to see her looking out the window. "What's wrong, Pay?" Sharpay turned around and smiled at him. "Nothing, babe. It's just really sunny and I am thinking about – us."

Troy smiled and kissed her hand. "Shar, I forgot to tell you. Eric is going to bring the boys tonight and he asked if we can baby-sit tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"That's fine, Troy. You know I love Josh and Adam." Eric is Troy's older brother and also the father of Josh and Adam. Sharpay has always had a thing for children so she was more then happy to baby-sit them every time.

"You love kids, I can tell you're going to have a baby talk with me very soon." Troy said, Sharpay smiled and played with his fingers. "I just think – they are a part of life in a way…You love kids too, Troy."

---

They shortly arrived at the Bolton's resistance; Eric's car was already parked in the driveway along with two other cars. They were again the last one there; Troy took out his dad's presents and took Sharpay's hand. They could already hear Jack and Eric talking in the garage while fixing what seems to be a vintage car.

"Hey bro, happy birthday dad." Troy gave his dad a manly hug and than did the same to his brother. They smile at him than at Sharpay. "Happy birthday, Jack! We bought something for you." Sharpay gave Jack a hug and gave him his present which was nicely wrapped in a box.

"Hey Eric – Haven't seen you in so long!" Sharpay gave Eric the same hug and smiled when he commented on her new brunette hair. "Thank you so much – You know you didn't have to buy me anything."

"It's fine dad – I got promoted to CEO yesterday, thanks to Pay." Troy smiled down at Sharpay who smiled back, he quickly kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That's fantastic, Troy. I knew wasting all those money for that business school was right!" Jack said. "Anyway, want to help me and Eric to fix this car? I bought it last week but I thought we can all fix the engine together."

"Sure, just like old times, dad. Pay, why don't you go in – I am sure you're not interested." Troy said, Sharpay nodded and grinned. "Like you can read my mind, baby. Call me if you need anything." Sharpay walked out of the garage and to the front door, her heels clicking.

"PAY PAY!" Josh yelled when he saw Sharpay waving at him, he jumped off the kitchen chair and ran towards her. Sharpay smiled and picked him up, while also hugging Adam as well. Josh had only turned 2 about a month ago while Adam is nearly 6, Sharpay loved them like they were her own child.

"Auntie Sharpie!" Adam yelled. They were always excited to see their favourite auntie. "What's all the noise?" Lucille came walking out the kitchen with her apron, she smiled when she saw Sharpay.

"I should have known it was you Sharpay." Lucille hugged Sharpay who gladly hugged back. "Is Troy with Jack?" She asked, Sharpay quickly nodded and kissed Josh on the cheeks.

"Where's my mommy, Josh?"

"Shopping." He said. "Daddy fowgot the dwinks, daddy is silly." He added.

---

The Bolton family was sat down around the dinning table already eating their dinner. Troy and Sharpay was sat next to each other and on the other side of Sharpay was Josh who insisted he had to sit next to his favourite auntie.

Lucille had specially cooked some vegetarian meals for Sharpay, it's not that Sharpay doesn't eat meat but she's just trying to be healthy so she's going cold turkey for a few months.

"This pasta is amazing, Lucille." Sharpay commented as she took another bite of the al pesto pasta she had created. Lucille smiled, she would do anything for Sharpay since she treats her like she was her own daughter. She had always like Sharpay ever since the first time Troy bought her home.

---

"_Troy…What if they don't like me?" Sharpay asked Troy, he chuckled and pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the head. "They will love you, Sharpay." _

"_What if they don't Troy?" Sharpay questioned, Troy smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips before unlocking the front door. "Mom, Dad I am home."_

_It was Spring Break and Troy decided it was time that Sharpay meets his parents, they have been dating for more than 3 months and Troy already knows that Sharpay was the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. _

_Lucille came walking though the kitchen and smiled at Sharpay who shyly smiled back. Jack walked out of the living room at the same time. "Mom, dad – this is Sharpay. Shar, this is my mom and dad." Troy grinned._

"_It's nice to finally meet you, Sharpay. Troy had talked about you a lot lately and now I can see why." Lucille said, Sharpay blushed and a small smiled appeared. _

"_It's nice to meet you too, Mr & Mrs Bolton." _

_The four of them was sat around the dinning room table, Troy was holding Sharpay's hand under the table. They had finish eating and just enjoying talking to each other._

"_So where did you two meet?" Lucille asked._

"_Um – I already saw her ages ago, she's also in the same class but I only got to talk to her in the library. We grabbed the same book." Troy added, Sharpay smiled at him remembering what had happened._

**TBC**

I was planning on writing this for a while but I always get sidetracked with exams and studying. -.- So I am going to go on a break for a bit or until I finish all my exams in June, I might be able to update a random chapter now and then but I have so many exams it's crazy.  
This chapter went no where, I wasn't planning on ending it like this but it just happened. Please still review and give me some feedback. :]

jaymee xo


End file.
